Die Jungfrau von Dol Amroth
by Celebne
Summary: Nach einer schweren Krankheit wird der junge Faramir von seinem Vater zur Erholung nach Dol Amroth geschickt. Dort verliebt er sich zum ersten Mal ernstlich. Doch für das junge Glück scheint es keine Zukunft zu geben... R&R please! Letztes Kapitel onlin
1. Default Chapter

Die Jungfrau von Dol Amroth

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in dieser Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien. Meine Phantasie aber gehört mir.

Die Jungfrau von Dol Amroth

Kapitel 1: Winter

Der Winter des Jahres 2999 war der härteste, den man in Gondor je erlebt hatte. Selbst die Ältesten konnten sich nicht an so einen strengen Winter erinnern.

In Minas Tirith lagen viele Leute schwer erkältet darnieder. Die Menschen des Südens waren so ein raues Klima nicht gewohnt.

Denethor starrte zum Fenster seiner Amtsstube hinaus: in dichten Flocken fiel erneut Schnee hernieder. Der Springbrunnen im Hof war völlig vereist. Selbst der verdorrende weiße Baum wirkte unter der Last des Schnees noch gebückter als sonst. Dieser Anblick ließ ihn selbst frieren, obwohl es in seiner Stube gemütlich warm war. Im offenen Kamin prasselte ein großes Feuer.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Der Truchseß rief ein mürrisches „herein". Bestimmt war es wieder irgendein Lakai, der ihn mit einer Frage nerven wollte. Doch es war Boromir, der eintrat. Mit seinen 21 Jahren bereits zum Manne gereift. Wie immer schwoll Denethors Brust vor Stolz an, wenn er seinen Erstgeborenen erblickte. Ein Bild von einem stolzen Krieger. Denethor lächelte seinen Lieblingssohn freundlich an. Doch Boromirs Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Vater, ich muß mit dir sprechen – wegen Faramir", begann der junge Mann.

„Mußt du mich mit Faramir behelligen?", fragte der Truchseß ungehalten. „Was hat er denn nun schon wieder angestellt?"

„Nichts – er liegt schwer erkältet im Bett", entgegnete Boromir gelassen. „Deswegen wollte ich dich bitten, ihn von seinen Pflichten zu entbinden".

„Ich weiß, dass er seit Tagen einen Schnupfen hat", erwiderte Denethor verächtlich. „Das ist doch keine Krankheit."

„Faramir hat jetzt aber Husten und Fieber dazubekommen, weil er sich nicht genügend geschont hat", fuhr Boromir etwas aufgeregter fort.

„Wie soll er jemals ein richtiger Soldat werden, wenn er so etwas nicht einfach wegsteckt?", sagte Denethor ergrimmt. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass er an der Rekrutenübung heute Nachmittag teilnimmt".

Boromir wusste, dass Widerspruch dagegen zwecklos war. Mit hängenden Schultern suchte er Faramirs Gemächer auf. Vorhin hatte der knapp Siebzehnjährige noch in seinem Bett gelegen. Jetzt stand Faramir vollständig angekleidet da. Sogar seine eiserne Rüstung trug er.

„Warst du etwa bei Vater wegen mir?", fragte der Junge erschrocken, als er Boromirs Miene sah.

Der Ältere nickte seufzend.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht will", sagte Faramir zornig. „Jetzt hält er mich erst recht für einen Schwächling".

„Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint, kleiner Bruder", meinte Boromir empört. „Aber anscheinend hast du mir deine Schwäche nur vorgeheuchelt".

Faramir trat jetzt dicht vor seinem Bruder hin. Seine blauen Augen funkelten vor Wut.

„Mir geht es tatsächlich nicht gut, aber ich werde euch beiden beweisen, dass ich kein Schwächling bin".

Boromir schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Mir brauchst du nichts beweisen – das weißt du. Sei kein Narr: verausgabe dich nicht heute Nachmittag bei der Truppenübung".

Faramir nahm wortlos seinen Helm und sein Schwert, und ließ Boromir stehen.

Es schneite immer noch draußen, als sich die jungen Rekruten Gondors unten im sechsten Festungsring, wo sich der Truppenübungsplatz befand, in einer Reihe aufstellten. Die Rüstungen boten nur wenig Schutz gegen die schneidende Kälte. Und nicht wenige der jungen Männer klapperten mit den Zähnen, weil sie so froren.

Hauptmann Nimrond lief mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln an der Reihe Rekruten vorüber. Er würde diese jungen Kerle schon noch schleifen. Sein Blick fiel auf Faramir, der als Letzter in der Reihe stand und ihn stolz anblickte. Denethor hatte Nimrond aufgetragen, mit Faramir besonders hart umzugehen.

Ich werde deinen Stolz schon noch brechen, Kleiner, dachte Nimrond gehässig.

Dann ließ er die Soldaten zwanzig Mal um dem Übungsplatz herumlaufen. Sie sollten sich an harte Fußmärsche dadurch gewöhnen. Schon bald spürte Faramir die Schwäche, die das Fieber in seinem Körper auslöste. Seine Beine wurde schwer wie Blei und vor seinen Augen tanzten rote Räder. Er konnte nicht mehr. Erschöpft blieb er stehen und hielt sich an der Mauer an.

„He, du da!", rief Nimrond grimmig. „Wer hat dir denn erlaubt, stehenzubleiben? Du hast noch mindestens zehn Runden vor dir. Marsch, weiter!"

Faramir biß die Zähne zusammen und lief schließlich weiter. Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er die zwanzig Runden. Während Nimrond die anderen Rekruten entließ, ließ er Faramir zu sich kommen.

„So, und weil du vorhin geschwächelt hast, läufst du noch mal zehn Runden extra!", befahl der Hauptmann.

Faramir starrte ihn entsetzt an: er hatte gehofft, sich jetzt endlich zurückziehen zu dürfen, um sich auszuruhen. Doch er wagte keinen Widerspruch und machte sich erneut auf den Weg. Nach zwei Runden wurde ihm entsetzlich schwindelig. Er sah wieder feurige Räder vor seinen Augen tanzen, doch er schleppte sich weiter. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er kippte in den Schnee.

Nimrond fluchte leise vor sich hin und lief dann zu Faramir hinüber, um ihn hochzuziehen. Doch da bemerkte er die glühendheiße Hand des jungen Mannes. Der Hauptmann nahm ihm schnell den Helm ab und befühlte Faramirs Stirn. Auch sie glühte im Fieber.

Denethor und Boromir saßen gerade in der Amtsstube und tranken Tee, als ein Bote hereingestürmt kam.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen, du Tölpel!", schalt ihn der Truchseß.

„Herr Denethor – Euer Sohn", stammelte der Bote eingeschüchtert. „Er liegt in den Häusern der Heilung. Er brach vorhin auf dem Truppenübungsplatz zusammen".

Der Truchseß und sein Ältester sprangen fast gleichzeitig erschrocken hoch. Sie rannten, so wie sie waren, über den verschneiten Hof zu den Häusern der Heilung.

Ioreth, die alte Heilerin, erwartete die beiden schon.

„Ich will zu meinem Sohn", verlangte Denethor mit angstgeweiteten Augen.

„Das kann ich Euch wohl nicht verbieten", erwiderte Ioreth und blickte ihn furchtlos an.

Während Denethor in das Krankenzimmer lief, wandte sich Boromir an die alte Frau.

„Was fehlt ihm eigentlich?"

„Nun, Euer Bruder ist ernsthaft erkrankt", erklärte Ioreth besorgt. „Er leidet an einer schweren Lungenentzündung. Er hätte niemals heute Nachmittag an der Rekrutenübung teilnehmen dürfen."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Boromir, während er versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Er betrat das Krankenzimmer, wo Denethor an Faramirs Lager saß. Der junge Mann lag in schwerem Fieber und phantasierte. Denethor hielt seine Hand. Boromir sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass seinem Vater Tränen über die Wangen rollten.

„Es ist meine Schuld, wenn er sterben sollte", murmelte Denethor betroffen und senkte das Haupt. „Ich scheine nicht aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen. Schon euere Mutter starb, weil ich so starrsinnig war".

„Für Mutters Tod konntest du nichts", sagte Boromir tröstend. „Sie war lange krank und ihr konnte niemand helfen".

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihr mehr meine Liebe zeigen sollen, aber ich konnte es nicht", erwiderte der Truchseß betrübt.

Ioreth trat in das Krankenzimmer.

„Ihr müsst jetzt gehen – alle beide", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Sogar Denethor gehorchte der alten Heilerin.

Drei Tage lang schwebte Faramir zwischen Leben und Tod, dann endlich besserte sich sein Zustand. Doch noch immer quälte ein rasselnder Husten seinen abgemagerten Körper. Denethor sah sich jetzt seltener nach Faramir um. Boromir ahnte, warum. Die guten Vorsätze, die sein Vater noch vor einigen Tagen gehabt hatte, waren schon wieder wie weggeblasen. Warum musste Faramir jedes Mal etwas schlimmes zustoßen, damit sich Denethor erinnerte, dass er auch noch einen zweiten Sohn hatte? Und jedes Mal, wenn es dem Jungen besser ging, kehrte der Truchseß wieder zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten zurück und behandelte dann Faramir genauso schlecht wie vorher. Boromir erinnerte sich daran, wie Faramir sich bei einem Sturz vom Pferd vor einigen Jahren ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte. Damals war Denethor auch höchst besorgt gewesen und war nicht von Faramirs Krankenbett gewichen, bis Besserung eingetreten war.

Eine Woche später suchte Ioreth persönlich den Truchseß auf. Faramir lag immer noch in den Häusern der Heilung. Denethor saß in seiner Amtsstube und sah die alte Heilerin erschrocken an, als sie eintrat.

„Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn?"

„Ihr habt Faramir lange nicht mehr besucht, mein Herr", erwiderte Ioreth kühl. „Aber ich komme aus einem anderen Grund: Faramir leidet noch immer an diesem schlimmen Husten. Der Junge braucht Luftveränderung, sonst nimmt er Schaden an der Lunge".

Denethor ließ seine Schreibfeder sinken und starrte Ioreth an:

„Was soll ich tun? Wo kann ich Faramir hinschicken?"

„Faramir sollte für einige Minute in ein trockenes, warmes Klima – am besten ans Meer", forderte die Heilerin. „Schickt ihn am besten zur Erholung nach Dol Amroth zu Eueren Verwandten".

Denethor war nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag, aber er musste einsehen, dass nur ein völlig gesunder Faramir einst Heermeister von Gondor werden konnte.


	2. Am Meer

**Liebe Leonel**: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl und es geht weiter. Es wird ein ruhiges zweites Kapitel mit etwas Romantik.

Kapitel 2: Am Meer

Zwei Wochen später war Faramir soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er die lange Reise nach Dol Amroth auf sich nehmen konnte. Denethor hatte sogar erlaubt, dass Boromir ihn begleiten durfte.

In Gondor hatte inzwischen Tauwetter eingesetzt und die Erkältungswelle in Minas Tirith ebbte wieder ab. Die zwei Brüder genossen den Ritt nach Süden und ließen die wärmende Vorfrühlingssonne in ihre Gesichter scheinen.

„Schade, dass Vater nicht mitkommen wollte", sagte Faramir bedauernd.

„Du weißt doch, dass er sich mit Onkel Imrahil nicht so gut versteht", erwiderte Boromir bedrückt.

Fürst Imrahil von Dol Amroth war ein herzensguter Mensch. Doch hatte er nie verstanden, warum seine lebenslustige Schwester Finduilas diesen finsteren Truchseß von Gondor geheiratet hatte. Imrahil hatte erlebt, wie seine Schwester in dem steinernen Moloch Minas Tirith dahinwelkte und wie sie nach 12 Jahren Ehe mit Denethor schließlich verstarb. Das würde er Denethor nie verzeihen. Wenn er mit seinen Schwanenrittern nach Minas Tirith ritt, um dem Heer beizustehen, dann tat er dies nur für Gondor und nicht für den Herrn der Stadt. Doch seine beiden Neffen Faramir und Boromir liebte er über alles. Sie ähnelten Finduilas nicht nur äußerlich mit ihren rotblonden Haaren, sondern glichen auch charakterlich sehr ihrer Mutter. Besonders Faramir hatte viel von ihr. Seine Sanftmut und seine Güte erinnerten ihn immer wieder an Finduilas' Wesen.

Imrahil war daher sehr erfreut, als er hörte, dass Faramir einige Monate bei ihm verbringen sollte. Zu selten hatte er ihn in den letzten Jahren gesehen. Auch seine eigenen Söhne Elphir, Erchirion und Amrothos freuten sich schon auf Faramir. Sie waren fast im gleichen Alter: Elphir war achtzehn, Erchirion sechzehn und Amrothos zwölf Jahre alt. Die kleine Lothiriel dagegen war mit ihren fünf Jahren das Nesthäkchen. Imrahils Gemahlin Elphiriel war bei der Geburt der kleinen Tochter gestorben. Imrahil hatte seine Frau sehr geliebt und trauerte immer noch um sie.

Jetzt hatte er nur noch seine Kinder, die er über alles liebte. Vor kurzem war auch die alte Kinderfrau Naneth gestorben und er hatte Melian, ein junges Mädchen aus der Hafenstadt, zu sich ins Schloß als neues Kindermädchen geholt. Während seine drei Söhne schon sehr selbständig waren, brauchte die kleine Lothiriel doch noch viel Zuwendung. Melian war mit ihren siebzehn Jahren schon sehr erwachsen. Zuerst war Imrahil skeptisch gewesen wegen ihrer Jugend. Doch Lothiriel hatte das Mädchen sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen – und darauf kam es dem Fürsten an.

Nun wartete die ganze Familie gespannt auf die Ankunft der beiden Verwandten aus Minas Tirith. Melian stand zusammen mit der kleinen Lothiriel auf der Mauerbrüstung und blickte nach Norden.

„Ich sehe sie , ich sehe sie!", krähte das kleine Mädchen plötzlich und rannte ins Schloß zurück.

Jetzt waren auch ihre drei großen Brüder aufgeregt und liefen hinaus zur Mauer. Inzwischen konnten man die kleine Reiterschar gut sehen. Sogar der Fürst selbst war neugierig geworden.

Er sah zwei Reiter mit blonden, wehenden Haaren, die der Schar voranritten.

Es gab eine überschwängliche Begrüßung im Schlosshof. Immer wieder drückte Imrahil seine beiden Neffen an sich.

„Boromir, du bist ja erwachsen geworden", staunte der Fürst. „Und du, Faramir, bist auch schon fast ein Mann".

Nun drängten auch seine Kinder heran und begrüßten ihre zwei Vettern stürmisch. Melian hielt sich schüchtern im Hintergrund. Faramirs Blick fiel auf sie. Sie spürte es. Er nahm seinen Vetter Elphir beiseite:

„Wer ist diese dunkelhaarige Schönheit?", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Unser Kindermädchen", raunte Elphir grinsend zurück.

„Nun kommt ins Haus!", sagte Imrahil lächelnd und legte seine Arme jeweils um Faramirs und Boromirs Schultern. Faramir warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Melian, die mit Lothiriel draußen blieb.

Wenige Tage später musste sich Boromir schwerzen Herzens verabschieden: er musste nach Minas Tirith zurück und seine Pflichten als Heermeister Gondors erfüllen. Er wusste, dass er nun für lange Zeit von Faramir getrennt sein würde. Sein jüngerer Bruder würde bis zum Sommer in Dol Amroth bleiben und sich dort erholen. Boromir hatte beim Abschied Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, kleiner Bruder", flüsterte er.

Faramir brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ihm liefen die Tränen offen über das Gesicht, als er Boromir schließlich davonreiten sah.

Traurig ging er den Schlossgarten, um dort die schon recht wärmende Frühlingssonne Süd-Gondors zu genießen. Er setzte sich auf eine Holzbank und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Irgendwann versiegten seine Tränen und er stand wieder auf, um ins Schloß zu gehen. Da begegnete er Melian, die gerade in den Garten ging.

„Wo steckt denn Lothiriel?", fragte Faramir erstaunt.

Ganz selten sah man das Kindermädchen ohne die Kleine.

„Sie schläft", sagte Melian lächelnd. „Sie war nach dem Mittagessen so müde".

„Habt Ihr Lust, mit mir etwas in den Garten zu gehen?"

Faramir war über sich selbst erstaunt, dass er diesem hübschen Mädchen so eine Frage stellen traute.

„Aber gerne, mein Herr", meinte Melian und verneigte sich leicht.

Faramir begleitete sie erfreut. Sie nahmen schließlich auf der Holzbank Platz. Verlegene Stille trat ein und der junge Mann wurde rot.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht ein wenig von Minas Tirith erzählen?", fragte Melian lächelnd.

Faramir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn nun hatte er ein unerschöpfliches Gesprächsthema. Das junge Mädchen hörte ihm fast atemlos zu und sah ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an.

„Ich glaube, ich spreche etwas viel", meinte Faramir etwas verlegen. „Ich hoffe, ich ermüde Euch nicht, schöne Jungfrau von Dol Amroth".

Melian errötete bei diesem Kompliment.

„Nein, Ihr ermüdet mich ganz und gar nicht, Herr Faramir. Ich lausche gerne Euerer ruhigen und sanften Stimme".

Faramir musste grinsen und wusste gar nicht wo er hinsehen sollte.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an Euch", sagte er plötzlich. „Wir sind beide noch ziemlich jung. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir nicht so förmlich miteinander umgingen. Was meinst du, Melian?"

„Wenn du es wünscht", erwiderte Melian und wurde noch röter.

Faramir nahm ihre Hand in die seinige und so saßen sie noch eine Zeitlang auf der Bank. Als Amrothos in den Garten stürmte, fuhr Melian erschrocken hoch.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Lothiriel sehen", meinte sie verlegen. „Es war übrigens schön, hier bei dir zu sitzen, Faramir".

Sie lief schnell weg. Amrothos kam jetzt zu Faramir.

„Spielst du mit mir, Vetter?", fragte der Zwölfjährige.

„Wenn du willst", meinte Faramir geduldig.

Amrothos holte eine kleine Lederkugel hervor, die er seinem Cousin zuwarf. Und so spielten sie eine ganze Weile. Doch Faramir war in Gedanken ganz woanders.


	3. Entdeckung

**Liebe Leonel**: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ja, ich finde auch, dass Faramir einen Menschen verdient hat, der ihn bedingungslos liebt.

§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Entdeckung

Die nächsten Tage bekam Faramir Melian kaum zu Gesicht. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass sie sich vor ihm versteckte. Er machte lange Spaziergänge am Meer und genoß die laue Frühlingsluft. Sein Husten war so gut wie weg, seit er in Dol Amroth war. Außerdem fühlte er sich im Schloß seines Onkels so wohl wie noch nie zuvor . Das einzige, was ihm fehlte, war Boromir. Zu seinem eigenen Schrecken musste er feststellen, dass er seinen Vater überhaupt nicht vermisste. Im Gegenteil, ihm graute es sogar davor, eines Tages wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren und die Lieblosigkeit Denethors ertragen zu müssen. Aber noch lagen lange Monate der Erholung vor Faramir.

Fürst Imrahil betrachtete mit Freude, wie sein geliebter Neffe in seinem Schloß regelrecht aufblühte. Eines Abends betrat er Faramirs Gemächer, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Lust habe, an einer Jagdgesellschaft in den nächsten Tagen teilzunehmen. Faramir war gerade dabei, ein frisches Hemd anzulegen. Mit Erschrecken betrachtete Imrahil die verblassenden Narben auf Faramirs Rücken. Schnell drehte sich der junge Mann zu ihm um und zog das Hemd über den Kopf.

„Faramir, zeig' mir noch mal deinen Rücken", bat Imrahil schockiert.

Der Siebzehnjährige zögerte, doch dann gehorchte er seinem Onkel. Er drehte sich um und zog das Hemd ein Stück nach oben. Vorsichtig fuhr der Fürst über die tiefen, streifenartigen Narben.

„Wer hat das getan?", fragte er leise.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte Faramir, der seinen Vater nicht verraten wollte.

Doch Imrahil sah Faramir in die Augen und wusste Bescheid.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich Denethor so hasst", meinte Imrahil kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist so ein liebenswerter und kluger Junge."

Faramir liefen plötzlich die Tränen an den Wangen herab.

„Ich kann es meinem Vater einfach nicht recht machen, egal was ich tue. Immer ist es falsch oder ungenügend".

Imrahil nahm seinen Neffen tröstend in die Arme.

„Und Boromir macht alles richtig, oder? Er ist bestimmt der Liebling deines Vaters. Du müsstest deinen Bruder eigentlich hassen".

„Nein, ich liebe ihn über alles", stieß Faramir heiser hervor. „Und er liebt mich. Er schützt mich, wo er kann, vor dem Haß unseres Vaters. Er lügt sogar für mich".

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich hierbehalten in Dol Amroth", seufzte der Fürst traurig. „Ich behandele alle meine Kinder gleich, und ich würde dich wie einen Sohn in meine Familie aufnehmen. Aber ich weiß, dass Denethor dies nicht erlauben würde. Auch er hasst mich, mein Junge".

„Aber warum denn?", fragte Faramir verwirrt. „Du bist doch der Bruder meiner Mutter. Und Vater liebte Mutter doch über alles".

Imrahil seufzte wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater Finduilas richtig geliebt hat. Vielleicht war es mehr der Besitzerstolz. Ich habe meine Schwester davor gewarnt, den Truchseß zu heiraten. Doch sie liebte Denethor abgöttisch und wollte seine Fehler nicht sehen. Ich glaube, die Ehe mit ihm war für sie die Hölle. Wenn sie euch beide, Boromir und dich, nicht gehabt hätte, wäre sie bereits viel früher an ihrem Gram gestorben. Sie ist in Minas Tirith dahingewelkt wie eine Blume, die man von der Wiese geschnitten und auf einen Felsen gelegt hat".

Faramir schwieg betroffen. Imrahil versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hinunter in die Halle gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon mit dem Nachtmahl auf uns".

Er legte seinen Arm väterlich um Faramirs Schultern und geleitete ihn zum Nachtmahl. An diesem Abend war auch endlich mal wieder Melian zugegen. Faramir lächelte sie an.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er leise über den Tisch hinweg.

„Lothiriel war sehr krank in den letzten Tagen", erzählte Melian im Flüsterton. „Ich bin kaum von ihrem Bettchen gewichen".

Faramir atmete auf: also war ihm Melian nicht absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke während des Essens.

Nach dem Essen nahm Faramir das Mädchen kurz beiseite.

„Treffen wir uns später im Garten, wenn Lothiriel schläft?"

Melian nickte strahlend und huschte schnell mit der Kleinen davon.

„Was hast du denn ständig mit Melian zu tuscheln?", fragte Elphir seinen Cousin grinsend.

„Bist du in sie verliebt?", wollte Erchirion wissen.

„Ihr seid neugierig wie die alten Waschweiber von Minas Tirith", spottete Faramir. „Kümmert euch um euere eigenen Angelegenheiten".

Empört liefen die beiden Brüder Faramir hinterher, der lachend davonrannte.

Der Mond war gerade aufgegangen, als Melian den Schlossgarten betrat. Faramir hielt sich schon länger dort auf. Er saß auf der Holzbank und wartete auf Melian.

„ Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat", sagte sie verlegen. „Lothiriel schlief nicht so schnell ein, wie ich dachte".

„Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte Faramir lächelnd. „Hauptsache, du bist jetzt da".

Er ergriff wieder ihre Hand.

„Erzählst du mir wieder von Gondor?", bat sie leise.

Faramir tat das mit Begeisterung. Er erzählte zunächst wieder von Minas Tirith, doch dann schweifte er ab und berichtete von Ithilien mit seinen schönen Wäldern und Hügeln.

„Ich möchte auch einmal Minas Tirith und Ithilien kennenlernen", seufzte Melian bedauernd.

„Aber hier am Meer ist es doch auch schön", sagte Faramir tröstend. „Wo leben eigentlich deine Eltern?"

„Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot", erwiderte Melian plötzlich ungehalten.

Sie stand auf, um zu gehen. Doch Faramir hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich das gefragt habe", sagte er erschrocken. „Ich war wohl zu neugierig".

Melian musste lächeln und setzte sich langsam wieder.

„Du kannst es ja nicht wissen".

Faramir ergriff wieder ihre Hand und begann sie streicheln. Vorsichtig rückte er näher zu ihr. Dann berührte sein Mund Melians Wange. Das Mädchen fühlte, wie es in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln begann. Ihre Münder trafen sich zu einem vorsichtigen Kuß. Erschrocken wichen die beiden jungen Leute wieder zurück und sahen sich an. Jeder hatte Angst, dass der andere aufstehen und fortgehen würde.

„Melian, ich mag dich", sagte Faramir leise.


	4. Imrahils Warnung

**Liebe Leonel**: Es freut mich, dass ich dir mit meiner Story einen versauten Abend retten konnte. ï Nun folgt ein kürzeres Kapitel und dannach wandert die Story in den R-Bereich.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Imrahils Warnung

Melian saß da und glaubte zu träumen. Dieser attraktive Junge mit den rotblonden Locken sagte zu ihr, dass er sie gern hatte. Sie fühlte, wie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten.

Faramir nahm sie erneut in die Arme und küsste sie. Dieses Mal drängte sich seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und Melian erwiderte seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. So saßen sie minutenlang da, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten.

Doch dann hörten sie Schritte näher kommen und sie lösten sich schnell voneinander. Sittsam setzten sie sich wieder nebeneinander und mussten beide verstohlen lächeln.

Fürst Imrahil hatte den Garten betreten. Er stutzte kurz, als er die beiden jungen Leute im Mondlicht auf der Bank sitzen sah, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu.

„Melian, könntest du bitte nach Lothiriel sehen, ob sie schläft?", fragte er das Mädchen freundlich.

„Jawohl, mein Fürst", erwiderte Melian pflichtbewußt und knickste kurz.

Dann eilte sie in das Gebäude zurück.

Imrahil nahm neben Faramir Platz. Er sah den verklärten Blick des jungen Mannes, wie er Melian nachsah.

„Bist du in Melian verliebt, Junge?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Faramir mit einem seligen Lächeln. „Wenn ich sie sehe, dann geht in meinem Herzen die Sonne auf. Sie ist das schönste Mädchen, das mir je begegnet ist".

„Ich gönne dir deine Liebe von Herzen", seufzte Imrahil bedrückt. „Die Liebe ist das Beste, was einem im Leben widerfahren kann. Doch du solltest auch bedenken, welche Folgen eine Verbindung mit Melian für dich haben könnte".

Faramir dachte an seinen Vater und schwieg betroffen. Er wusste, dass Denethor ihm sofort den Kontakt mit Melian verbieten würde, wenn er davon erführe. Sein Vater würde auf eine Verbindung mit einem standesgemäßen Mädchen bestehen. Und Melian war nur ein armes Waisenkind, das gnädigerweise bei seinem Onkel als Kindermädchen arbeiten durfte.

„Erzähl bitte mir von Melian, Onkel Imrahil", bat Faramir plötzlich.

„Melian stammt aus einem Fischerdorf, das südlich der Hafenstadt liegt", berichtete Imrahil. „Vor einiger Zeit wurde das Dorf von Korsaren, die mit Schiffen ankamen, überfallen. Die armen Menschen dort wurden ihres letzten Hab und Gutes beraubt. Ich kam mit meinen Schwanenrittern zu spät. Die meisten Einwohner waren schon getötet und ihre Hütten gebrandschatzt worden. Dann sah ich dieses junge Mädchen weinend vor einer brennenden Hütte stehen. Sie war im Wald beim Holzsammeln gewesen und kam erst zurück, als alles schon vorbei war. Melian tat mir schrecklich leid und ich nahm sie mit in mein Schloß. Zuerst wollte ich sie als Küchenhilfe arbeiten lassen, doch dann sah ich, wie gut sie mit Lothiriel umging. Und so wurde sie das Kindermädchen".

„Es macht mir nichts aus, dass sie aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammt", flüsterte Faramir tonlos.

„Das weiß ich, Junge", erwiderte Imrahil mitfühlend. „Du hast ein gütiges Herz – wie deine Mutter. Aber das Herz deines Vaters ist aus Stein".

Er klopfte seinem Neffen aufmunternd auf die Schultern und ging wieder zurück zum Schloß.

Faramir folgte ihm schließlich mit gesenktem Haupt.


	5. Lockende Versuchung

**Liebe Leonel**: Ich finde es wahnsinnig schade, dass Fürst Imrahil in den Filmen überhaupt nicht zu sehen war. In den Büchern fand ich ihn klasse. Danke für dein dickes Lob! sich verneig

§§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Lockende Versuchung

Die Wochen vergingen für Faramir wie im Flug: tagsüber übte er sich im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen mit seinen Vettern, ab und zu ritten sie auch mit Fürst Imrahil zum Jagen in die Wälder. Abends traf sich Faramir, sooft es ihre Zeit erlaubte, mit Melian. Sie saßen nun oft unten am Strand und gaben sich lange zärtliche Küsse. Doch weiter war Faramir bisher noch nicht gegangen, obwohl in ihm ein unstillbares Verlangen wuchs, wenn er mit seiner geliebten Melian zusammen war.

An einem warmen Sommerabend saßen die Beiden wieder unten am Meer. Es war ein heißer Tag gewesen und Melians warmes Kleid klebte an ihrem Körper.

„Ich möchte meine Füße im Meer abkühlen", sagte sie zu Faramir.

„Mir ist auch warm", meinte er lächelnd.

Die Beiden zogen sich die Schuhe aus und gingen ins Wasser. Sanft umspülten die Wellen ihre Beine. Faramir hatte seine Hosen hinaufgekrempelt und Melian hatte ihr Kleid ein wenig über die Waden hinaufgerafft. Beide lachten ausgelassen, während sie durch das Wasser liefen. Plötzlich stolperte Melian und fiel hin.

„Oh nein!", rief sie entsetzt. „Jetzt bin ich klatschnaß. Sieh nur!"

„Du musst die nassen Sachen ausziehen, sonst wirst du krank", meinte Faramir fürsorglich.

Melian zögerte einen Moment.

„Du musst dich umdrehen", sagte sie schamhaft.

Sie zog das lange Samtkleid aus. Darunter trug sie ein dünnes, ärmelloses Unterkleid aus Leinen.

„Gibst du mir deinen Umhang?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Faramir holte den Mantel, den er auf einem Felsen abgelegt hatte, und überreichte ihn Melian.

Durch das ebenfalls feuchte Unterkleid konnte er gut ihre weiblichen Rundungen sehen. Zitternd ließ er den Umhang sinken.

„Melian", flüsterte er und begann sie zu küssen.

Während er sie küsste, fuhren seine Hände sanft über ihre Brüste und schließlich unter ihr loses Leinenhemd. Langsam begann er ihr Unterkleid nach oben zu schieben. Melian fühlte, wie sich eine unbekannte Hitze in ihrem Schoß ausbreitete, während Faramirs Hände sacht über ihren Körper wanderte. Wie von selbst begann sie an seiner Kleidung zu nesteln. Er atmete schwer, als sie seine Tunika und sein Hemd über seine Schultern streifte. Er fühlte, wie seine Hose im Schritt spannte. Melian zog ihr Kleid nun ganz über dem Kopf und legte sich in den warmen Sand nieder. Da lag sie nun vor ihm in ihrer herrlichen Weiblichkeit und er sah das Verlangen in ihrem Blick. Langsam löste er die Verschlüsse seiner Hose und streifte sie anschließend herunter. Melian starrte fasziniert auf seine erigierte Männlichkeit, während er sich neben ihr hinlegte. Er stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf, während seine andere Hand über die aufgerichteten Knospen ihrer Brüste fuhren. Langsam wanderten seine Finger tiefer, um ihren Nabel herum und schließlich zu dem dunklen Dreieck ihrer Scham. Melian spürte, wie sie feucht wurde und sie begann unwillkürlich die Beine zu spreizen, während Faramirs Hand sie geschickt dort unten verwöhnte.

Er war jetzt dankbar, dass ihm Boromir oft ausführlich von seinen Frauenabenteuern erzählt hatte. Meistens war er dabei rot geworden und hatte gar nicht mehr hinhören wollen, aber dann hatte doch seine Neugier immer wieder gesiegt. Boromir hatte ihm einmal genau beschrieben, wie man eine Frau befriedigen konnte, ohne sich mit ihr zu vereinigen.

Melian keuchte auf, als Faramir immer wieder ihren Lustpunkt stimulierte. Sie spürte, wie sich eine unglaublich Hitze in ihrem Schoß ausbreitete und sie schließlich schier forttrug, als sie zum Höhepunkt kam. Sie schnappte nach Luft, während sich Faramir lächelnd neben sie hinlegte und sie anblickte.

Melian drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während Faramir ihre Hand zu seinem harten Penis führte. Er zeigte ihr, was sie tun musste. Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegungen bewegte sie seinen Schaft auf und ab. Erste Lustperlen waren auf der Eichel zu sehen.

Faramir stöhnte auf, während er sich seine Hände in den Sand gruben.

Schließlich wurden seine Augen glasig und Melian beobachtete staunend die weißliche Flüssigkeit, die über ihre Hände lief.

Die beiden jungen Leute fassten sich an den Händen und rannten ins Meer hinein, um sich zu säubern. Dann saßen sie noch lange, Faramirs Umhang schützend um sich gelegt, am Strand eng zusammengekuschelt.


	6. Denethors Entschluß

**Liebe Leonel** : Ja, Faramir war in diesem Kapitel noch sehr behutsam. Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! knuddel

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Denethors Entschluß

Minas Tirith, zur gleichen Zeit:

Denethor ließ Boromir in seine Amtsstube an diesem lauen Frühsommerabend rufen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass dein Bruder zurückkehrt in die Stadt", sagte er ernst. „Er hat nun lange genug bei der Verwandtschaft in Dol Amroth gefaulenzt".

„Aber Vater, er sollte sich doch bis Ende Juli erholen", erwiderte Boromir erschrocken. „So laß ihm diese vier Wochen noch".

„Das ist viel zu lange", meinte Denethor und kritzelte mit seiner Feder auf einem Dokument herum. „Er muß mit seiner Ausbildung dringend weitermachen".

„Er ist auch in Dol Amroth nicht untätig", entgegnete Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Er hat doch geschrieben, dass er sich im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen körperlich ertüchtigt und ebenso die Studien der Historik und Wissenschaften in Dol Amroth fortführt".

„Du weißt selbst, dass zum Soldatsein noch mehr gehört", fuhr Denethor unerbittlich fort. „Du wirst morgen nach Dol Amroth losreiten und deinen Bruder zurückholen".

Boromir wusste, dass er nicht weiter widersprechen durfte. So nickte er seinem Vater nur kurz zu und verließ schweigend dessen Amtsstube.

Dol Amroth, nachts:

Ein heftiges Sommergewitter entlud sich über der kleinen Halbinsel im Süden Gondors. Faramir wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett herum. Es war schwül in seinem Gemach. Außerdem ließen ihn Blitz und Donner nicht schlafen. Plötzlich ging seine Tür auf und Melian trat zaghaft ein. Sie trug ein weites Nachtgewand.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Faramir fuhr erschrocken hoch. Weil es so warm war , trug er gar nichts im Bett. Schnell ergriff er ein Hemd und zog es sich über.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er leise, während er Melian in die Arme schloß.

„Ich habe Angst bei Gewittern", gestand das Mädchen errötend.

„Und Lothiriel – hat sie nicht auch Angst?"

„Bei Gewittern kriecht sie immer im Bett ihres Vaters unter", erzählte Melian lächelnd. „Und das hat sie vorhin schon getan".

„Und du möchtest jetzt gerne bei mir im Bett unterkriechen?", fragte Faramir grinsend.

Melian nickte beschämt.

„Na dann komm!"

Sie stieg in sein Bett und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihm. Faramir fühlte sofort wieder, wie sich das Verlangen seines Körpers bemächtigte und fast von selbst glitten seine Hände unter Melians Nachtgewand. Das Mädchen fuhr sofort mit seinen Fingern zu seinem Schoß, wo sie seine erigierte Männlichkeit berührte. Faramir stöhnte leise auf. Er wünschte sich so sehr die körperliche Verschmelzung mit Melian. Als ob das Mädchen seinen Wunsch geahnt hatte, setzte sie sich im Bett auf und zog das Nachthemd über den Kopf.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte Faramir, der ihren Körper im flackernden Kerzenschein nun begutachtete.

„Ich möchte mit dir eins werden, Liebster", hauchte Melian.

Langsam wanderte die Hand des jungen Mannes zum Schoß seiner Geliebten, wo er bereits ihre feuchte Erregung fühlen konnte. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf sie und Melian fühlte einen kurzen Stich, als er in sie eindrang. Ganz bedächtig bewegte er sich in ihr und sie begann sich zu entspannen und genoß die Reibung seines Liebesspeeres in ihrer Grotte. Dann passte sie sich seinen Rhythmus an und spreizte ihre Beine noch mehr. Während Faramir heftiger zustieß, massierte er ihre Lustperle und Melian begann zu keuchen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper von einer ungeheueren Welle der Glückseligkeit erfasst wurde und sie stieß einen gedämpften Schrei aus, während der Orgasmus jede Faser ihres Körpers erbeben ließ. Faramir hielt sich nun nicht länger zurück und mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoß er sich in ihr.

Erschöpft blieb er auf ihr liegen. Ihre schweißnassen Körper klebten förmlich aneinander.

„Ich liebe dich, Melian",beteuerte Faramir leidenschaftlich. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen".

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Melian.

Faramir küsste sie und löste sich dann ganz vorsichtig von ihr. Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett.

Als der Morgen graute, schlich sich Melian verstohlen aus dem Gemach. Faramir erwachte erst ein wenig später.

War das alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen? Doch er konnte noch die Wärme ihres Körpers dort spüren, wo sie gelegen hatte. Er lächelte und schloß wieder die Augen.


	7. Abschied von Dol Amroth

**Liebe Leonel**! Natürlich kommen Boromir und Fürst Imrahil im nächsten Kapitel vor. Die Beiden führen eine ernste Unterhaltung. Mehr wird nicht verraten! Lies selbst. ;-)

§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Abschied von Dol Amroth

Zwei Tage später tauchte Boromir mit einer Eskorte Soldaten in Dol Amroth auf. Faramir saß gerade mit dem Präfekten beim Studium der Geisteswissenschaften, als ein Bote die Ankunft Boromirs verkündete.

„Darf ich meinen Bruder begrüßen, mein Herr?", fragte Faramir seinen Lehrer höflich.

Dieser nickte nachsichtig lächelnd.

„Natürlich, Faramir, Ihr habt für den Rest des Tages frei".

Freudestrahlend lief Faramir hinaus in den Hof, wo Boromir gerade vom Pferd abstieg. Er dachte natürlich, dass sein Bruder nur zu Besuch gekommen sei. Lachend und weinend fielen sich die beiden Brüder in die Arme.

„Laß dich mal ansehen, kleiner Bruder!", rief Boromir freudig und betrachtete Faramir von oben bis unten.

„Du hast endlich ein paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen und der Bart sprießt dir auch – wurde höchste Zeit!"

„Und du kriegst schon die ersten grauen Haare!", spottete Faramir übermütig.

Sie lachten beide lauthals.

Melian erschien mit der kleinen Lothiriel an der Hand. Sie ahnte im Gegensatz zu ihrem Geliebten Schlimmes.

„Machst du hier ein wenig Urlaub?", wollte Faramir wissen.

Boromirs Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Nein, leider nicht. Vater hat befohlen, dass du heimkommen sollst. Er ist der Meinung, dass deine Soldaten-Ausbildung nicht länger vernachlässigt werden dürfe".

Faramir blickte seinen Bruder entsetzt an:

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Vater hat versprochen, dass ich bis Ende Juli hier bleiben darf. Das sind noch über vier Wochen!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, Kleiner", seufzte Boromir und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Fürst Imrahil tauchte jetzt auch im Hof auf. Er hatte die letzten Sätze des Gesprächs mitangehört.

„Ich werde dem Truchseß schreiben, dass Faramir noch hierbleiben muß. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass er irgendwann erneut erkrankt, wenn der Rat der Heilerin nicht befolgt wird".

„Vielen Dank, Onkel Imrahil", erwiderte Faramir bedrückt. „Aber du würdest dir nur unnötig den Zorn unseres Vaters auf dich laden. Ich muß diesem Befehl Folge leisten".

Als Melian das im Hintergrund hörte, ließ sie Lothiriels Hand los und verschwand weinend im Garten.

„Melian, was ist denn los?", rief Imrahil ihr hinterher.

Lothiriel fing jetzt auch an zu weinen und der Fürst musste sich jetzt natürlich um seine kleine Tochter kümmern.

„Ich werde zu Melian gehen", sagte Faramir traurig.

Boromir packte ihn an der Schulter.

„Hast du dich in die Kleine verliebt? Alle Achtung, Brüderchen!"

Faramir eilte in den Garten, wo Melian schluchzend auf der Bank saß, wo sie so viele Stunden mit ihm verbracht hatte.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du eines Tages wieder fort musst, aber nicht so schnell", stieß sie unter Tränen hervor.

Faramir streichelte tröstend ihre Wangen.

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden, ganz bestimmt. Wenn ich in Minas Tirith bin, werde ich mit meinem Vater sprechen. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut. Bald schon werden wir verheiratet sein".

Melian lächelte und wischte ihre Tränen fort.

Derweil unterhielt sich Boromir mit Fürst Imrahil.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Bruder so ein Frauenheld ist", sagte er belustigt zu seinem Onkel.

Doch dieser konnte über Boromirs Scherz gar nicht lachen.

„Ich fürchte, dein Bruder meint es ziemlich ernst mit Melian. Du müsstest doch Faramir eigentlich gut genug kennen: er ist ein gewissenhafter, ernster Junge. Er liebt das Mädchen aufrichtig und wird sie auch ehelichen wollen. Ich denke, Denethor wird ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung machen".

Boromir wurde auch schlagartig ernst.

„Verdammt", murmelte er. „Da verliebt er sich zum ersten Mal, fast noch ein Kind, und will gleich heiraten. Ja, das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können".

„Du musst versuchen, ihm irgendwie Melian auszureden", riet ihm der Fürst besorgt. „Der Zorn Denethors kann fürchterlich sein, wie ich an Faramirs Rücken gesehen habe. Ich habe Angst um ihn".

Boromir presste die Lippen zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Faramir in dieser Sache helfen konnte.

Am späten Abend traf sich Faramir mit Melian erneut im Garten. Sie küssten sich erst einmal leidenschaftlich, als sie sich sahen. Dann setzten sie sich engumschlungen auf die Bank.

„Morgen früh muß ich bereits abreisen", sagte Faramir unglücklich. „Wir haben nur noch diese wenigen Stunden für uns".

„Dann laß sie uns nutzen", erwiderte Melian entschlossen und nahm Faramir an der Hand. „Ich will mit dir zum Strand gehen. Ich möchte, dass wir uns dort noch einmal lieben".

Sie gingen hinunter zum Meer. Das Mondlicht schien hell auf den weißen Strand. Rasch zerrten sich die jungen Leute die Kleider vom Leibe. Dann sanken sie engumschlungen in den Sand hinab. Sie erlebten wundervolle Stunden und ihr einziger Zeuge war nur der Mond.

Im Morgengrauen wurde Faramir von einem Diener geweckt. Es war Zeit zum Aufbruch. Boromir zerriß es fast das Herz, als er das traurige Gesicht seines Bruders anblickte. Doch sie durften nicht länger verweilen. Als Faramir auf sein Pferd stieg, kam Melian im Nachtgewand herbeigelaufen. Es gab noch einen langen Abschiedkuß. Boromir wusste vor Verlegenheit gar nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte.

„Faramir!", zischte er schließlich leise. „Wir müssen los".


	8. Minas Tirith

**Liebe Leonel!** So, nun geht es weiter mit Minas Tirith. Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review!

§§§§

Kapitel 8: Minas Tirith

Am Abend des zweiten Tages erreichten die Brüder Minas Tirith. Boromir hatte unterwegs auf Faramir eingeredet wie auf eine kranke Kuh. Doch der junge Mann blieb stur. Er wollte Melian unbedingt heiraten und es seinem Vater sagen. Boromir warnte ihn umsonst vor dem Zorn Denethors.

Der Truchseß saß im Thronsaal beim Nachtmahl, als die Brüder eintraten. Er hob lächelnd den Kopf. Faramir machte einen gesunden und starken Eindruck auf ihn. Sein Gesicht war voll und nicht hohlwangig wie zuletzt im Winter. Außerdem schien er ein Stück gewachsen zu sein und er wirkte jetzt sogar größer als Boromir. Denethor erhob sich und ging auf seine beiden Söhne zu. Zuerst umarmte er natürlich Boromir, doch dann schloß er auch Faramir kurz in die Arme.

„Ich freue mich, dich so gesund und munter wiederzusehen, Sohn", flüsterte er.

Faramir merkte erst jetzt, dass er seinen Vater auch irgendwie vermisst hatte und die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Kommt her an meinem Tisch und esst! Ihr müsst hungrig sein", sagte Denethor gutgelaunt.

Während Boromir kräftig zulangte, brachte Faramir fast keinen Bissen hinunter. Er musste unbedingt mit seinem Vater wegen Melian reden. Dies wollte er nach dem Essen tun. Denethor plauderte unentwegt: statt Faramir über seinen Aufenthalt in Dol Amroth zu befragen, redete er nur über die Politik in Minas Tirith. Faramir hörte nur halbherzig zu: ihn interessierte es herzlich wenig, dass sein Vater einen bestimmten Berater entlassen hatte und dass er König Theoden aus Rohan zu Besuch erwartete. In seinen Gedanken gab es nur Melian.

Als die Speisen wieder abgetragen wurden, wünschte Denethor seinen beiden Söhnen eine gute Nacht.

„Ach, Faramir, mit dir muß ich noch etwas besprechen", sagte er im Fortgehen. „Komm doch bitte gleich in meine Amtsstube".

„Das trifft sich gut, Vater", erwiderte Faramir aufgeregt. „Ich muß auch mit dir etwas besprechen".

Denethor sah ihn finster an. Faramirs Antwort hörte sich recht aufmüpfig an. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge in Dol Amroth nur Unfug bei seinem Schwager gelernt. Aber diesen Unfug würde er dem Jungen schon austreiben – wenn es sein musste, mit der Peitsche.

Faramir wartete, bis sein Vater den Thronsaal verlassen hatte. Boromir nahm sich seinen Bruder noch einmal zur Brust.

„Ich bitte dich, Faramir, sag' ihm nichts Melian. Es wird dein Unglück sein, wenn du Vater von deinen Hochzeitsplänen erzählst".

„Ich kann und will ohne Melian nicht mehr leben", erwiderte Faramir tonlos. „Dann soll er mich eben totprügeln. Es ist mir gleich".

„Faramir, bitte!" Boromir flehte seinen Bruder regelrecht an. „Auch ich war schon mal verliebt. Aber wir sinde beide dazu bestimmt, einmal das Heer Gondors zu führen. Gondor geht immer vor. Merk dir das, kleiner Bruder!"

„Ich wollte noch nie ein Krieger sein", presste Faramir hervor. „Ich empfinde es als Fluch, das uns dies auferlegt ist".

Er machte sich von Boromirs Griff los und suchte die Amtsstube seines Vaters auf.

Denethor saß mit düsterer Miene an seinem Schreibpult und erwartete Faramir bereits. Der junge Mann klopfte an und trat ein. Er musste erst einmal schlucken, als er die Reitpeitsche griffbereit auf Denethors Pult liegen sah. Es war lange her, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gespürt hatte.

„Du hast ein Anliegen an mich?", fragte der Truchseß mit schneidender Stimme. „Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du gleich am Abend deiner Ankunft mich damit behelligen willst?"

„Ich möchte heiraten, Vater", sagte Faramir tapfer.

Denethor hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Doch er gewann schnell seine Fassung wieder.

„So, wer ist denn die Glückliche? Eine edle Dame aus Dol Amroth, nehme ich an", sagte er nicht ohne Spott in der Stimme. „Allerdings will mir auf Anhieb kein ehrbares Adelsgeschlecht in dieser Gegend einfallen".

„Melian ist nicht adelig", erwiderte Faramir kühn. „Sie ist das Kindermädchen von Onkel Imrahil und ich liebe sie".

Denethor sprang zornig auf.

„Bist du nun völlig töricht geworden? Selbst wenn es eine hohe Dame wäre, würde ich dich nie und nimmer heiraten lassen. Du stehst noch mitten in deiner Ausbildung. Schlag dir das Mädchen aus dem Kopf! Ein für allemal!"

„Das kann ich nicht!", erwiderte Faramir ruhig.

Denethor rannte um das Schreibpult herum und packte Faramir an der Kehle. Der junge Mann rang nach Luft.

„Du bist so stur wie ein Maulesel! Kaum bist du hier, schon geht der Ärger wieder los. Am liebsten würde ich dich auf der Stelle erwürgen. Dann wäre eine gewaltige Last von meiner Seele genommen".

Er drückte fester zu und Faramir schwanden schon fast die Sinne. Denethor war ein kräftiger Mann. Es war Faramir unmöglich, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

In diesem Moment stürmte Boromir, dem schon Böses geschwant hatte, zur Tür herein.

„Nein, Vater!", schrie er entsetzt. „Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Denethor ließ Faramir los und der junge Mann taumelte nach Atem ringend gegen die Wand.

„Es scheint so, als habt ihr euch alle beide wieder mal gegen mich verschworen", sprach der Truchseß kühl. „Faramir wird ab morgen unter Nimronds Kommando nach Ithilien gehen zu den Waldläufern und dort bis Jahresende bleiben. Vielleicht hat er bis dahin diese Schlampe aus Dol Amroth vergessen".

Boromir erstarrte, als er das hörte.

„Das kannst du nicht tun, Vater. In den Wäldern Ithiliens wimmelt es nur so von Orks. Das ist das reinste Selbstmordkommando. Faramir hat noch keinerlei Erfahrung im Nahkampf."

„Dann wird er es dort eben lernen", erwiderte Denethor zornig. „Der Krieg ist der beste Lehrmeister für junge Rekruten."

Faramir sagte nichts dazu. Er lehnte an der Wand und hielt seine Hände an den schmerzenden Hals gepresst. Die Würgemale würden ihm einige Zeit bleiben.

Denethor wandte sich wieder an ihm:

„Du wirst dich morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang in der Waldläuferkaserne melden. Nimrond weiß schon Bescheid".

Dann schickte er seine Söhne aus dem Raum.

„Ich hab's dir gesagt", zischte Boromir seinem Bruder leise zu. „Das war hirnrissig, was du da gemacht hast. Ithilien ist die gefährlichste Gegend von ganz Gondor. Ich frage mich, wie du da am Leben bleiben willst".

„Ich werde zurück nach Dol Amroth reiten und mit Melian ganz weit weg fortgehen", begehrte Faramir zornig auf.

Boromir zog ihn in seine privaten Gemächer und schloß die Tür hinter ihm zu. Dann schüttelte er Faramir an den Schultern.

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Bruder!", sagte Boromir erschrocken. „Wenn du das Kommando, dem du unterstellt bist, ohne Erlaubnis verlässt, dann bist du vogelfrei. Jedermann in Gondor hätte dann das Recht und auch die Pflicht, dich zu töten. Selbst ich müsste dich dann töten".

Plötzlich traten Tränen in Boromirs Augen.

„Du kennst doch die Gesetze dieses Landes, unseres Vaters", flüsterte er.

Faramir sah ihn traurig an. Er begriff jetzt, dass er mit Melian niemals glücklich werden konnte. Dafür musste er Boromir, Gondor und schließlich seinen Vater ein für alle Mal aufgeben – und das konnte er nicht.

„Du hast recht, Boromir", stieß er schließlich mühsam hervor.

Dann brach er in Tränen aus. Boromir hielt ihn lange in seinen Armen. Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wünschte er ihm eine gute Nacht.

Faramir setzte sich an sein Schreibpult und begann einen Abschiedsbrief an Melian zu schreiben. Während er schrieb, kam ein Diener herein und brachte ihm eine nagelneue Waldläufer-Rüstung aus Leder. Der Weiße Baum war auf der Brustplatte kunstvoll in silber eingearbeitet. Faramir strich seufzend über die Rüstung. Er ahnte nicht, dass er sie viele Jahre tragen würde.


	9. Artamir

**Liebe Leonel** Auf dich ist halt Verlass mit den Reviews. knuddel Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es eine große Überraschung. Vielleicht deutet die Überschrift schon darauf hin...

§§§§§

Kapitel 9 : Artamir

19 Jahre vergingen und Faramir war in der ganzen Zeit nicht mehr in Dol Amroth gewesen. Denethor hatte es ihm strengstens verboten. Zum Glück kam wenigstens Fürst Imrahil ab und zu in Minas Tirith vorbei, wenn auch meist zu militärischen Zwecken. Faramir vermied es, seinen Onkel nach Melian zu fragen, denn er wollte nicht mehr an seinem Schmerz erinnert werden. Er hoffte, dass sie inzwischen glücklich verheiratet war.

Faramir hatte gerade die Nachricht vom Tode seines Bruders erhalten und ritt mit dem zerborstenen Horn Boromirs von Ithilien nach Minas Tirith, um seinem Vater die schreckliche Kunde zu bringen. An jenem verhängnisvollen Tag war auch Imrahil zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr wieder in der Stadt. Er brachte die von Denethor geforderte Verstärkung für das Heer: eine Abteilung junge Soldaten. Gerade als Faramir sein Pferd in die Ställe, die im sechsten Festungsring lagen, brachte, erschienen die fünfzig jungen Männer aus Dol Amroth im Hof der Stallungen. Faramir betrachtete sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. So wie es aussah, würden auch sie ihr Leben im Ringkrieg lassen.

Dieser Krieg macht noch Leichen aus uns allen, dachte er grimmig.

Plötzlich stutzte er, als er einen etwa 18-jährigen Soldaten sah, unter dessen Helm rotblonde Locken hervorquollen. Es war der einzige Soldat aus Dol Amroth, der so helles Haar hatte.

Faramir ging mit klopfendem Herzen zu ihm hin. Er hatte plötzlich so eine merkwürdige Ahnung.

„Nimm deinen Helm ab, Soldat!", befahl er mit fast zitternder Stimme.

Der Soldat tat es. Faramir wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück, denn er blickte in ein Gesicht, das sowohl Züge von Melian als auch von ihm aufwies. Er hatte Melians dunkle Augen, die ihn erstaunt anblickten.

„Wie nennt man dich?", fragte Faramir bebend.

„Ich heiße Artamir", erzählte der junge Mann gehorsam.

„Wie heißen deine Eltern?"

„Meine Mutter ist schon lange tot. Meinen Vater kannte ich nicht", sagte Artamir leise.

Fürst Imrahil war jetzt hinzugekommen. Er hatte schweigend beobachtet, wie sich Faramir mit Artamir unterhielt. Faramir sah ihn jetzt im Augenwinkel und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er zog den Fürsten ein Stück von den Soldaten weg.

„Onkel Imrahil, was bedeutet das? Ist Artamir mein Sohn?"

Imrahil nickte.

Faramir schnappte nach Luft.

„Warum....warum hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt?"

„Es war besser so, glaube mir", seufzte der Fürst bedrückt. „Was glaubst du, wie dein Vater reagiert hätte auf einen unehelichen Enkel, den ausgerechnet du gezeugt hast?"

„Du hast recht", murmelte Faramir mit gesenktem Kopf. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass Melian gestorben ist. Ich dachte, sie sei glücklich verheiratet. Ich hätte es ihr so sehr gewünscht".

Der Fürst nickte traurig:

„Melian starb an einer unheilbaren Krankheit, als Artamir drei Jahre alt war. Sie und der Junge waren die ganze Zeit bei uns im Schloß. Und ich zog Artamir auf, als sei er mein eigener Sohn".

§

Denethor hatte von einem Boten erfahren, dass Faramir aus Ithilien angekommen war. Es musste etwas passiert sein, wenn Faramir seinen Posten extra verließ, um nach Minas Tirith zu reiten. Besorgt eilte er persönlich hinunter in den sechsten Festungsring. Bei den Stallungen sah er Faramir und Imrahil, seinen verhassten Schwager, stehen. Gerade umarmten sich die Beiden und Denethor hörte Faramir sagen:

„Ich wünschte, du wärest mein Vater".

Als Denethor diese Worte hörte, wich er entsetzt zurück. Zum Glück hatten ihn die Beiden nicht gesehen. Wie konnte Faramir es wagen! Denethor war bestürzt über diese Worte seines Sohnes. Er begab sich langsam zurück zur Zitadelle. Das Band zwischen ihn und Faramir war nun ein für alle Mal zerschnitten. Er setzte sich auf seinen Truchsessen-Stuhl und wartete grimmig auf seinen Sohn.

Minuten später betrat Faramir den Thronsaal. In den Händen hielt er das zerborstene Horn seines Bruders. Denethor stand wortlos auf, den Blick starr auf das Horn gerichtet. Langsam ging er Faramir entgegen.

„Vater, Boromir ist...er ist...", stammelte Faramir mühsam, während er versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Sag' nicht, dass er tot ist!", fauchte der Truchseß seinen Sohn an. „Es kann nicht sein, dass Boromir, der beste Krieger Gondors, gefallen ist. Nein, nicht er!"

„Doch, Vater", erwiderte Faramir leise mit gesenktem Kopf.

Denethor riß ihm wütend das Horn aus den Händen.

„Geh!"

Faramir starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Vater, können wir nicht gemeinsam um Boromir trauern?"

Die Tränen rannen ihm jetzt offen über das Gesicht.

„Nein, laß mich in Frieden!", bellte Denethor. „Geh zurück auf deinen Posten: nach Henneth Annûn, Osgiliath oder sonst wo."

Faramir war sprachlos: die Ablehnung seines Vaters traf ihn fürchterlich. Mit gesenktem Haupt verließ er den Thronsaal. Dafür traten jetzt Fürst Imrahil und die jungen Soldaten ein.

„Hat man denn keine Zeit zum Trauern?", beschwerte sich Denethor barsch bei seinem Schwager.

„Ich trauere mit dir, Denethor", entgegnete Imrahil besonnen. „Doch ich bringe dir auch Verstärkung für dein Heer".

Denethor lächelte schief.

„Dieses junge Gemüse soll mein Heer verstärken? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Wir haben in Dol Amroth keine weiteren Soldaten mehr", sagte Imrahil ernst. „Meine Armee hat in diesem Krieg schon große Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Dol Amroth wird von den Korsarenschiffen bedroht".

„Und wir von Sauron höchstpersönlich!", giftete Denethor zurück.

Sein Blick wanderte durch die Reihe der Soldaten und blieb schließlich auf Artamir haften.

Wie Faramir vorhin forderte auch er den jungen Mann auf, sein Haupt zu entblößen.

„Ist es möglich?", fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd. „Ein Bastard-Sohn Faramirs! Dass er wagt, mir das anzutun".

„Ist Heermeister Faramir wirklich mein Vater?", wagte der junge Mann zu fragen und sah den Fürsten dabei an.

„Und genauso vorlaut bist du auch!", herrschte Denethor Artamir an.

Er wandte sich an Imrahil.

„So habt ihr beide also, du und Faramir, die ganzen Jahre über diese Peinlichkeit vor mir verheimlicht!"

„Faramir wusste nichts davon", sagte der Fürst ernst. „Er hat seinen Sohn heute zum ersten Mal gesehen".

„Du lügst!", schrie Denethor.

Imrahils edles Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ich denke, ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit", sagte er erzürnt.

„Geh zurück auf dein Schloß, ich brauche dich hier nicht", fuhr Denethor wütend fort. „Und nimm diesen Bastard und die anderen Halbwüchsigen mit dir. Wenn das alles ist, was Dol Amroth Gondor anbietet, dann kann ich auch gut und gern darauf verzichten. Und nun raus hier!"

Er wedelte herablassend mit der Hand.

Empört verließ der Fürst mit seinen Soldaten die Zitadelle. Solch beleidigenden Worte hatte sein Schwager nie zuvor gegen ihn gebraucht.

„Wir reiten sofort nach Hause", sagte Imrahil erschüttert zu seinen Soldaten.

Bei den Stallungen im sechsten Ring begegneten sie Faramir, der darauf wartete, dass sein treuer Wallach „Flammenmähne"gesattelt wurde. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel vor Trauer und Schmerz. Er hob den Kopf, als er Imrahil mit seinen Mannen sah.

„Wir verlassen Minas Tirith", erklärte der Fürst mit bebender Stimme. „Solange dein Vater lebt, werde ich nie wieder hierher zurückkehren".

Faramir blickte ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich habe Boromir verloren, so soll ich dich auch nicht mehr sehen?"

„Aber du hast doch noch mich", sagte plötzlich Artamir leise.

Faramir schloß seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir ein besserer Vater sein, als dein Großvater für mich", flüsterte er.

„Wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist, dann werde ich dich zu mir holen, das schwöre ich!"

Artamir lächelte, als er das hörte.

Imrahil blickte über die Mauerbrüstung nach Osten, wo Rauchschwaden von Osgiliath aufstiegen.

„Faramir, ihr werdet die Stadt nicht mehr lange gegen Mordor halten können. Du musst sie aufgeben, bevor deine Männer wie Vieh abgeschlachtet werden".

„Wir werden die Orks heute nacht in einen Hinterhalt locken, wenn ihre Nachschubboote kommen", erklärte sein Neffe.

Der Stallbursche brachte Flammenmähne gesattelt heraus. Nun galt es Abschied zu nehmen.

Faramir sah Imrahil, seinem Sohn und den Schwanenrittern wehmütig hinterher. Dann galoppierte er auf Flammenmähne Richtung Osgiliath.

Denethor jedoch saß mit dem zerborstenen Horn auf den Knien in der Zitadelle und schluchzte leise vor sich hin.


	10. Eine schreckliche Nachricht

**Liebe Leonel**: Und nun folgt schon das letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Wieder ist eine Geschichte zuende gegangen. Wahrscheinlich sind meine Geschichten immer etwas kurz, aber dafür schreibe ich ja viele. Vielen Dank für deine treuen Reviews. Laß dich dafür knuddeln!

§§§§

Kapitel 10 : Eine schreckliche Nachricht

Mordor rückte mit einem riesigen Heer in Osgiliath ein. Denethor, inzwischen wahnsinnig vor Kummer um Boromir, schickte Faramir mit einem kleinen Heer in die inzwischen vollständig besetzte Stadt am Anduin zurück. Vorher jedoch hatte es noch ein dramatisches Vater-Sohn-Gespräch gegeben, in dem Denethor Faramir den Tod gewünscht hatte.

Faramir war seelisch am Ende, als er nach Osgiliath aufbrach. Wenn er schon für Denethor nichts wert war, wie konnte er dann Artamir jemals ein guter Vater sein? Vielleicht war es besser, wenn ihn sein Sohn nie richtig kennenlernen würde.

Ein Pfeilhagel prasselte auf ihn und seine Männer nieder. Faramir spürte, dass er an der rechten Seite mehrmals getroffen wurde. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er sank vom Pferd.

Als er wieder erwachte, befand er sich auf dem kalten Boden der Truchsessen-Gruft. Ringsum ihm war Rauch und Flammen. Inmitten der Flammen entdeckte er seinen Vater, der kläglich seinen Namen rief. Faramir wusste nicht, was all das zu bedeuten hatte und schließlich umfing ihn wieder eine gnädige Ohnmacht.

Tage später erwachte Faramir erneut wieder. Ein Fremder hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und rief ihm beim Namen. Instinktiv wusste Faramir, dass dieser Mann der wiedergekehrte König von Gondor war. Der Fremde heilte seinen schrecklichen Verletzungen und Faramir ging es von Tag zu Tag besser.

In den Gärten der Häuser der Heilung begegnete ihm dann Éowyn, die Jungfrau von Rohan. Faramir hatte gedacht, er könne sich nach Melian nie wieder verlieben. Doch er sah Éowyn an und sein anfängliches Mitleid mit ihr verwandelte sich schnell in tiefe Liebe. Éowyn, die zunächst noch Aragorn nachtrauerte, verliebte sich schließlich auch in ihn. Und schon bald wussten die beiden, dass sie ihr restliches Leben miteinander verbringen wollten.

Der Ringkrieg war vorbei und die Krönungszeremonie wurde vorbereitet, als Faramir eine schreckliche Kunde aus Dol Amroth in seiner Amtsstube, die er als neuer Truchseß von Gondor innehatte, erreichte.

Immer wieder starrte er auf Fürst Imrahils Brief und konnte es kaum glauben:

Artamir, sein Sohn, war zusammen mit Erchirion und Amrothos, den Söhnen Imrahils, im Kampf gegen die feindlichen Korsaren gefallen.

Éowyn kam hinzu, als Faramir fassungslos vor dem Brief saß.

„Jetzt ist Artamir, mein Sohn, auch noch gefallen", murmelte er tonlos.

Éowyn schlang ihre Arme liebevoll um ihren Verlobten.

„Du hast mir von ihm erzählt. Es tut mir so leid. Gerne hätte ich ihn kennengelernt".

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe, meine Liebste, sonst würde ich verzweifeln", flüsterte Faramir unter Tränen.

Ein Jahr später:

„Schnell, kommt, Truchseß!", rief die alte Ioreth strahlend Faramir zu, der in seiner Amtsstube saß und schrieb.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Euere Gemahlin hat Euch Zwillinge geboren – zwei prächtige Söhne".

Faramir sprang auf und folgte der alten Frau in die Häuser der Heilung. Dort saß Éowyn strahlend im Bett und hielt zwei kräftig schreiende Babies im Arm.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie Artamir und Boromir nennen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Faramir nahm einen der Zwillinge behutsam auf den Arm.

„Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest", sagte er überglücklich.

Zusammen mit den Zwillingen bezogen sie wenige Monate später ihr neues Domizil in Emyn Arnen.

Nach all dem Unglück, was Faramir widerfahren war, brachen nun sonnige Zeiten für ihn an. Éowyn schenkte ihm noch viele Kinder und Faramir wurde ihnen der beste Vater, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

ENDE


End file.
